


Something Reckless

by DigitalThespian



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: The Joxter shows emotional vulnerability.Moominpappa learns something about his friend.Their wives are tired of the two dancing around the issue.





	Something Reckless

"Joxter _why_," Moominpappa stood with an exasperated expression watching as The Joxter lay in a heap on his bed.

"I'm waiting for you in your bed, isn't it obvious?" The Joxter couldn't hide his smirk, and he made a show of patting the bed next to him.

Moominpappa rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "Well, get used to disappointment."

"Wait!" Moominpappa stopped at the uncharacteristic outburst, turning back to his old friend. "I.. this was supposed to go differently." The Joxter looked down with a troubled expression.

"What, did you expect me to just accept?" Moominpappa didn't mention how that had been incredibly tempting—only to see his reaction, of course.

"No, I expected you to haul me out of your bed for being a nuisance, and.." The Joxter pulled his knees to his chest, resting his forehead on them. "Nevermind, it was a stupid idea."

"Joxter, what's gotten into you? What happened to The Joxter who broke into a stranger's house simply because it was locked?" Moominpappa walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

The Joxter held his head in his paws. "That's just it, you aren't a stranger! When you were I had nothing to lose.." He trailed off.

"Why would you think you'd lose me now? That's preposterous." Moominpappa furrowed his brow, then nodded to himself. He scooted closer, resting his back against The Joxter's. "I'm right here, Joxter. Talk to me if you want, or we can just sit."

There was a long pause, but then Moominpappa felt The Joxter.. twitching? No, he was crying, but why— "I thought you were going to haul me out of bed, and we'd wrestle a bit, but I'd let you win," Moominpappa snorted. "Hush, you. I'd let you win, and you'd be looking down at me, and I— I was going to try to—" The Joxter choked up, unable to continue.

Moominpappa was floored. If he didn't know better, he would think The Joxter was trying to make a move; but that was impossible.. right? "You can tell me if you want, but you don't have to, Jox."

The Joxter didn't answer for a moment. Finally, in a voice so small that even Little My would call it such, he spoke. "I think I'm going to do something reckless, Moomin, and I'm so scared. I'm scared of what could happen if I do."

"Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained either; is there something to gain?" Now Moominpappa was even more confused, but now was not the time for questions. His dear friend needed him.

"So much to gain, but so much to lose." Moominpappa hummed in sympathy.

"A tough situation to be sure; is there any way I can help?" Moominpappa felt The Joxter snort, and raised an eyebrow. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"I appreciate the support, but you can't really help with this dilemma, not directly."

Moominpappa waved a hand. "Indirectly, then."

"You're already doing that." The Joxter shifted. "Moomin? I'm going to do something foolish."

"Hmm?" Moominpappa felt The Joxter sit up, and went to turn around himself. When he did so, he came face to face with The Joxter, who unceremoniously pulled him over, collapsing the two onto the bed with Moominpappa on top. "Oh. You know, you never did explain why you wanted me in this position."

The Joxter forewent words in favor of reaching out and cupping his friend's face in his paws. Moominpappa's eyes widened as The Joxter leaned up to press their lips together. He pulled away quickly, looking to the side. "I was planning to do that. How silly of me, right?"

"Joxter, you quit fooling around and kiss my husband again this instant. You're both lovesick fools and I've had enough. I'm going back to my tea with The Mymble, and don't you two dare come down until you've sorted this out!" Moominmamma was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, and the two men looked over at her in shock.

"Um. Yes dear?" Moominpappa smiled awkwardly.

"Good." She turned and left without another word, closing the door behind her.

The Joxter looked back up at Moominpappa. "Both of us are lovesick fools, eh? Do tell—"

He was swiftly silenced as Moominpappa pinned his shoulders to the bed, pressing their lips together again. He pulled back after a few moments, breathing heavily. "Does that answer your question?"

The Joxter nodded rapidly, eyes wide. "Good." And with that, Moominpappa rolled off of The Joxter, flopping down beside him. He curled an arm through the crook of The Joxter's elbow and nuzzled into his neck with a contented sigh. "Our wives are having their tea; I say we stay here a while. They never said we _had_ to come down once we sorted this out."

The Joxter blushed furiously as he felt Moominpappa's tail curl around his. "It's sorted?"

Moominpappa pulled away enough to raise an eyebrow at him. "Is it not? I was under the impression that you love me, and that I love you," The Joxter gasped softly at this. "and so now we snuggle."

There was a low rumbling, and The Joxter hid his face in his paws. "I'd like that, I think,"

Moominpappa nuzzled into his neck again, and he giggled. "Oh, I can feel you purring,"

Unbeknownst to them, their wives were listening at the door. "Oh good, those two needed to quit pining and love each other for far too long." The Mymble smiled, looking over at Moominmamma.

"They seem content to enjoy some time alone, shall we be off?" The Mymble nodded, and the two returned to their tea.


End file.
